Shorts: Problem Solved!
by Cyber Hyena1
Summary: Ranma finaly tries to untangle the fiancee problem once and for all.


**Problem Solved!**

** **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma clutched his head in pain as his patience finally snapped. The morning had started out peaceful enough, but had soon turned sour. He had been enjoying his morning free of pain and rivals/fiancées breathing down his neck, when Shampoo and Uyko simultaneously decided to bring him a lunch. Then things went down hill from there.

Akane as usual, over reacted to them bringing him lunch when she had already prepared one for him. Naturally, they all began arguing and then fighting, tearing up the yard and the dojo. Nabiki got her hair shortened even more by a few stray spatulas, and the refrigerator had it's life cut tragically short by a miss-placed Bonbrai swing. 

Then the Murphy's Law of Ranma's Life kicked in. Kodachi form seemingly no where burst in, and the fight turned four way. And Just now, Ryouga stumbled into the Dojo. "I Finally Made it! RANMA PRAPARE TO DIE!!!"

That was it, he couldn't take it any more. Ranma whipped out a ref's whistle and blew as hard as he could, shattering all the window panes in a one block radius. "TIME OUT!!!" This outburst stopped the girls from brawling and Ryouga froze in mid-charge. "I've had it! This conflict ends today! Okay, we're going to settle this in a NON VOILENT WAY!!" Ranma then began to blowing into a paper bag for a minute before pulling it away from his lips.

"Sorry. Now first off, Kodachi, I'm sorry, but I don't want to go out with you. To be blunt….you scare the hell outta me. Please leave and seek some counseling, or maybe a good institution." Kodachi wordlessly left. "Second, I just want you three to stop fighting, but I can't choose one, I like all of you." That and I'll get the crap beaten outta me if I pick one over the others. "So the only fair way for me to decide is to have Ryouga do the 'Ennie Menni Minnie' thing."

"Why me?"

'Because, this could work to your advantage." Whispered Ranma. Images of him being with Akane in peace and happiness danced through the eternally lost one's head, causing his eyes to glaze over. Ranma, getting no action of protest, Grabbed one of the many bandanas that Ryouga wore and tied over his eyes. Ryouga pointed out his arm dramatically…..to his left.

"No you knucklehead! Ya got it wrong."

"Is it like this?" Ryouga asked pointing to the right. Ranma sighed, grabbed Ryouga's arm had pointed it straight. He then got a bracer and forced the lost boy's arm out. "There, now you can do it."

"Okay! Ennie Mennie Minnie Moe Catch a tiger by his toe. If he hollers, let him go. Ennie Mennie Minnie MOE!!" Ryouga unfortunately was pointing at the ceiling. Ranma slapped him upside the head. "I knew your direction sense was bad, but you've gotta be kidding me!"

"Why don't you do if your so smart!"Ryouga snapped. "No, but…I think I know who can do it." Ranma said thoughtfully as he placed his ear to the floor. A few feet south he heard something under the floor boards. Nodding to himself, Ranma punched a hole through the floor, searched and then pulled a small dark haired boy out of the hole by his head.

"Hey, Gosunkugi." The gothic boy gave his hated rival a nervous grin. "Hi Saotome." Ranma glared at Gosunkugi then smiled and put a friendly arm around his shoulder. "I need you to do me a favor, little buddy."

"What is it?"

" I need you to help me decide wich one of the lovely ladies is going to be my faincee." The practioner of voodoo visably brightened. "Of-f course! I'd be happy to." Gosunkugi stood before the women and tapped his chin in thought. "Shampoo." he declaired. Ranma slapped him upside the head. "Not Like that!"

"Then how?"

Ranma turned to Ryouga."Can I use one of your Bandanas?" Ryouga began to clutch his head protectivly. "No! They're all mine!" Ranma snatched one off of the lost boy's head. "Ya got an enfinite amount of them, losing one won't kill ya." Taking the purloined head wear, Ranma tied it over Gosunkugi's eyes. "Now pick." The pale boy used his thumb to lift up the blindfold and aimed his finger right at Ukyo. "Okay." He reapted the process and smiled with satisfaction.

*Shink*

*Shink*

Gosunkugi's smile faded as he heard the sound weapons being drawn. "W-w-who am I pointing at?" he asked meekly. He took off the bandana and saw Shampoo and Uyko advancing him with muder in their eyes. The poor goth boy ran shrieking like a lost soul, then Aknae put her hands on their shoulders and they got into a huddle.

A few tense minutes passed by before they stopped and turned to face Ranma. "Ranma, you've made a good point for once in your life." Said Akane, theother two women nodded in agreement. "We'vew decided to make peace." Ranma visably showed relief on his face. "We make peace beacuase we decide to shar husband." Shampoo finished. Ryouga nad Ranma both looked at each other, the promptly fainted.

Unoticed by every one else in the house, Genma-panda was mourning over the fridge, and Nabiki was sobbing because her main source of money just went down the tubes.

-------------------------------------------

R&R And please, no flames.


End file.
